I love you, Mikasa
by LunaTheSpanishAnimeTomboy
Summary: It's soon after when Annie was sealed away, stopped from her destruction as she was in her titan form. Things are rather peaceful for the time being, and Mikasa and Eren enjoy that rather very much. What happens when you put these two together? It results in a fluff!


Eren x Mikasa

Eren was a field of flowers, lying under a tall tree that provided him shade from the harsh rays of the sun. It brought back memories of five years previous the day the titans breached Wall Maria and caused much havoc, along with killing most of the population in the town. Especially, his mother…

He shook his head of the memories.

No.

He wasn't going to get emotional. Not today. Not now, since everything is peaceful. He closed his head, throwing his head lightly. He inhaled the crisp air that lightly blew past him, bringing him to ease. The young man smiled slightly, as the image of his close childhood friend came into mind. Mikasa. Ever since he was little, soon after she began living with his family, he's developed feelings for her. She always meant more than a friend to him, more than a sister…..he just couldn't put his finger on what his feelings were.

"Eren," A voice pierced his thoughts.

He jumped, slightly startled by the voice as he was unbeknownst to anyone being around where he was. He opened his emerald green eyes.

"Hi Mikasa!" Eren grinned.

Mikasa gave a soft smile, then plopping down next to him under the tree. As warm as it was, she still worn that crimson scarf he had given her on the night she came to live with his parents and him. It was the same night criminals came and murdered her parents in her own home.

"You seemed to have a peaceful look on your face when I came walking by, what were you thinking about?" She questioned, curiously.

A blush came across his face.

"U-Um nothing!" He looked away, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Nothing?"

Eren nodded rather quickly, trying to avoid going any further into it. She giggled lightly. It was the first time she let out some type of gesture that showed she was amused in years. He sighed.

"You know Eren," Mikasa began, playing with the scarf a little.

"Hm?" He turned his head to her, wondering what she wanted to tell him.

"I really like you, quite a lot." She blushed, still smiling. "More….than your friend, more than just a sister….." She mumbled the last part.

Eren blushed at every word she spoken, taken aback. He never expected her to feel the same for him. It had to be merely a dream! A fantasy! Yet, it was reality. Then and there, Mikasa Ackerman just confessed to him. It was simple and subtle. A smile spread across his lips, as he taken her hands. He pulled her close, kissing her softly. Mikasa's face became a bit red; astounded that Eren would do such a gesture. Yet, she didn't want to interrupt asking him anything. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around him. Eventually after a few moments, he pulled away. Eren brought his lips to her ear, and whispered, "I like you too. I've always have."

Mikasa then quickly launched into him with an embrace, yet the two actually rolled away from the tree, now in the field of flowers. Petals from the flowers scattered in the wind, as some decorated the duo. They both gave out a laugh, Eren on top of Mikasa, holding her hands. He leaned down, placing another kiss onto her soft lips. Eren's heart beaten fast, as he kept feeling that emotion that he always felt for her. He finally knew. The name finally came to mind. It was more than just liking her, he _loved_ her.

"Mikasa," Eren began.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I love you."

She smiled at this.

"I love you too."

**((Authors Note: Hope you like it! I just finished the season of Attack On Titan a while ago and I just ship these two! They are so adorable together. X3 I just have been in the fluff mood quite lately, so here you are. The cutesy stuff, Mikasa x Eren fluff. Hehe, this was nothing but a drabble. Not really a full out story. This doesn't mean I quit the GhiraZel story/ the full out one. I am still writing it, I just don't get to it as much. So yeah...hope you have enjoyed this! If there are any grammatical/errors/misspells at all please let me know. I will fix it. I have re read it a couple times, but it's a possibility I even missed something or whatever. :P ))**


End file.
